


Let Him Go (video)

by dreamerkimo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fanvids, Gen, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerkimo/pseuds/dreamerkimo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was told that Sam could only be safe without Dean......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Him Go (video)

Dean was told that Sam could only be safe without Dean......  


**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how you feel about this story. Reviews make me really happy.


End file.
